


It's wrong but I want it

by Diana924



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Blasphemy(?), Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Why i wrote this?, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924





	It's wrong but I want it

Era sbagliato pensò Cesare per la centesima volta prima che Lucrezia cercasse i lacci delle sue brache, sarebbero stati punti perché quello era blasfemo, sia perché erano fratelli ché per il luogo.

“ E’ sbagliato “ ansimò quando sua sorella gli abbassò le brache rivelando il suo sesso in erezione. “ Nostro padre non lo verrà mai a sapere Cesare, e se c’è l’amore non può esserci peccato “ gli rispose Lucrezia prima di cominciare a massaggiare il suo membro, quello era sbagliato ma lei gli stava regalando il paradiso con quelle mani.

Si puntellò meglio sul trono papale che Lucrezia avrebbe dovuto occupare secondo le direttive del loro padre prima che lei si alzasse appena le gonne. << Baciami fratello >> ordinò lei e lui assaggiò per l’ennesima volta le labbra di lei come se fossero il più dolce dei nettari, e fu allora che lei si calò sulla sua erezione gemendo.

Era così bella Lucrezia mentre lo cavalcava in quella maniera, come se fosse un suo diritto prendersi anche lui e lui glielo stava lasciando fare, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, anche fornicare all’amazzone sul trono papale sperando che nessuno arrivasse in quel momento a disturbarli.

Lucrezia gemette con forza quando le abbassò frettolosamente la scollatura per poterle baciare e leccare i seni, i capezzoli già duri sotto il suo tocco, era così bella in quel momento sua sorella.

Non riusciva a pensare ad altro, solo lui, Lucrezia che si muoveva come un’amazzone provetta e il piacere che aumentava sempre di più, un piacere che non sentiva dai tempi di Ursula, colpevole forse ma necessario, come le labbra rosse di Lucrezia.

Sarebbero finiti all’inferno, ma vi sarebbero finiti insieme pensò di sentire chiaramente che stava per venire, insieme, per sempre, com’era giusto che fosse.


End file.
